


Королевские неприятности

by Smejana



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Внезапная череда мелких неприятностей, которая наваливается на Кинга во время отпуска в родительском доме, вынуждает его семью найти кого-нибудь, кто будет ограждать его от этих неприятностей.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 10





	Королевские неприятности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SF Battle 2020 для команды Thai BL-lakorn

Раннее утро, когда воздух ещё не окончательно прогрелся, было идеальным временем для прогулки по саду. Кинг направился к небольшому водоёму, в котором со дня на день должны были распуститься кувшинки редкого вида. Так удачно, что его отпуск совпал со временем их цветения, и он мог наблюдать его своими глазами! Не успел он присесть, чтобы ближе рассмотреть готовые вот-вот лопнуть бутоны, как голова внезапно закружилась, и его повело куда-то вниз и в сторону. Он попытался выставить руки и ухватиться хоть за что-то, но пальцы хватали либо воздух, либо воду. Ещё миг — и он полетел бы лицом в пруд, если бы чьи-то руки не удержали его и не поставили в вертикальное положение. На несколько секунд Кинг замер, позволяя себе прийти в нормальное состояние, потом повернулся.  
Парень, который его спас, был молодой, не старше Кинга, и, скорее всего, полукровка. Кинг не мог вспомнить, чтобы раньше когда-нибудь видел его, и непонятно было, откуда он появился, ведь пришел Кинг к пруду в полном одиночестве и никого рядом не заметил.   
— Откуда ты взялся? — озвучил свои сомнения Кинг. Парень молча указал головой в сторону от пруда. Кинг повернулся посмотреть. В нескольких метрах от них как раз проходила дорожка, ведущая от ворот к дому. Видимо, его спаситель как раз проходил по ней в нужный момент.  
— В любом случае спасибо! — искренне произнес Кинг. — Не знаю, что такое со мной было, но если бы не ты, я бы сейчас оказался под водой. Мало приятного.  
Парень кивнул, продолжая придерживать Кинга за талию.  
— Так, как тебя зовут? — парень промолчал, просто глядя на Кинга. — Не хочешь говорить? Что ты все-таки тут делаешь?   
Его спаситель снова указал на дом и ведущую к нему дорожку.  
— Ты пришел к нам домой? — понял Кинг. Парень кивнул. — У тебя какое-то дело к моему отцу? — Парень кивнул снова.  
— Ты вообще разговаривать умеешь? — снова кивок. Кинга начал забавлять этот странный диалог.  
— Просто не любишь болтать? — парень снова кивнул. Ну, хоть что-то прояснилось. — Я уж думал, что именно со мной не хочешь. Можешь меня отпустить, уже всё хорошо.  
Молчун посмотрел на него скептически, но руки с талии убрал. Кинг всё-таки от неожиданности чуть покачнулся, но устоял.  
— Вот видишь, всё хорошо. Можешь идти, куда ты там шёл, — он махнул рукой в сторону дома. Его спаситель посмотрел в ту же сторону, потом поклонился, подхватил с земли сумку и пошёл по аллее.  
— Любопытно, — Кинг немного подождал, потом тоже зашагал по направлению к дому. Итак, его спаситель пришёл по делу. Но на коллегу отца он не тянул, на какого-нибудь разнорабочего, которого наняли что-то починить, тоже. И судя по размеру сумки, этот парень собирался остаться в их доме надолго.   
За завтраком Кинг увиделся только с матерью.  
— Где твой муж? — спросил он, наливая себе стакан воды. — И почему я не в курсе, что у нас ожидаются гости?  
— Какие гости? — удивилась его мама.  
— Не знаю, это ты мне расскажи. Я встретил в саду утром незнакомого парня, и он не похож на кого-то, кто пришел бы к отцу по делу.

— Нас беспокоят все те несчастные случаи, которые с тобой происходят последнее время, — ответила мама и посмотрела на него внимательно. — Отец решил нанять тебе личного телохранителя. Вчера у него было несколько собеседований, наверное, ты видел того, кого он выбрал.  
— Вы решили, что в доме мало людей и мне нужна ещё и постоянная нянька? — Кинг приехал к родителям, рассчитывая провести спокойный отпуск, поваляться с книжкой, может быть, встретиться со старыми друзьями. Но стоило ему переступить порог родного дома, как на него тут же посыпались неприятности. Мелкие, но досадные, вроде утреннего происшествия с головокружением.   
— Дорогой, мы же не можем присматривать за тобой каждую минуту. Как только мы выясним, с чем связаны все эти неприятности, сразу же всё вернём, как было!   
— Вы ведь понимаете, что сломанный кран и скользкий пол не могут быть чьим-то злым умыслом?  
— Даже если это случайности, — возразила ему мама, — нам будет спокойнее, что рядом с тобой кто-то есть и может помочь в случае чего.  
— Мне казалось, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы обойтись без присмотра. До сих пор я вроде сам справлялся, — Кинг решил, что сообщать ей об утреннем происшествии точно не стоит. Тем более, всё ведь хорошо закончилось?  
— Пожалуйста, ради меня, — мама сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. — Ты же меня любишь и не откажешь своей маме, верно?  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Кинг. Ради маминого спокойствия он готов был потерпеть.   
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что молчун, который его спас, как раз и был той нянькой, что выбрал для него отец. Что же, в его хорошей реакции уже был случай убедиться, к тому же по крайней мере он был молодой и симпатичный, а его молчаливость вызывала интерес и желание познакомиться поближе.  
Закончив с завтраком, Кинг решил навестить отца и расспросить в подробностях о человеке, которого к нему приставили. Однако в кабинете никого не оказалось. Зато на столе лежала открытая папка, в которой Кинг заметил фото с уже знакомым лицом.  
— Посмотрим, — сказал он и потянул к себе бумаги, присев на край стола. Итак, его спасителя звали Рам. Кинг забил имя и фамилию в телефон, чтобы потом поискать на фэйсбуке. Он действительно был на год младше и даже закончил тот же факультет университета. Кинг покопался в памяти, но так и не смог вспомнить, встречал ли он Рама во время учёбы. Странная смена занятий, из инженеров в телохранители. Кинг пролистал бумаги дальше, пытаясь найти что-нибудь интересное или полезное. О, занимался боксом и даже что-то выигрывал, вот это уже ближе к теме. Дальше Кинг дочитать не успел, потому что дверь хлопнула и в кабинет вошёл отец, а следом за ним утренний спаситель. Кинг быстро вернул папку на стол и встал.  
— Вот ты где! — сказал отец. — А мы тебя ищем по всему дому. Знакомьтесь.   
Рам сложил ладони в приветственном жесте и поклонился, Кинг повторил то же самое. Интересно, а с его отцом он говорил или тоже только жестами общался, подумал вдруг Кинг.  
— Это Рам. С сегодняшнего дня он будет за тобой присматривать, пока мы не разберёмся, что с тобой такое творится.   
— Нянька и телохранитель в одном лице, — усмехнулся Кинг.  
— Это Кинг, мой сын. — Рам кивнул.  
— Все, мне нужно работать, дальше разбирайтесь сами, — сказал отец, проходя к своему столу. — Да, Рам занял гостевую комнату рядом с твоей.  
— Стоп, что? — готовый выйти Кинг развернулся. — Он будет жить здесь?  
— Да, а что ты думал? — удивился отец. — Вдруг что-то случится ночью?  
— Тогда что ж вы его в мою комнату не поселили?  
— Нужно будет, поселим, — серьёзно ответил отец.  
Кинг махнул рукой и вышел, не глядя, следует ли за ним его нянька или нет. Подумав, он спустился в гостиную и сел на диван. Рам пришел следом, но остался стоять.  
— Садись, — Кинг показал на соседний диван. Да, он был немного раздражён идеей, что ему нужна нянька из-за каких-то мелких случайностей. Но этот парень-то точно ни в чем не виноват, сердиться на него не было смысла. Наоборот, следовало с ним подружиться, чтобы совместное времяпровождение не превратилось в пытку.  
— Ты знаешь, что мы закончили один университет? — спросил он. Рам кивнул. — Почему я тогда тебя не помню?   
Рам чуть приподнял брови и посмотрел с выражением «Уверен, что это я тебе должен объяснять?». На секундочку Кингу стало даже стыдно.  
— Ну прости, — сказал он. — А ты меня, выходит, помнишь? 

Рам кивнул и, кажется, слегка улыбнулся. Интересно. Кинг достал телефон и забил имя Рама в фэйсбук, чтобы добавить в друзья. Действительно, оказалось, что у них несколько общих друзей: однокурсники Кинга, младшие с факультета и, неожиданно, парень его лучшего друга.  
— Ты знаешь Дыана? — удивился Кинг вслух, поднимая голову от телефона. Рам кивнул. Его телефон звякнул оповещением, он вытянул его из кармана и посмотрел на экран. «Ну!» — подумал про себя Кинг, подгоняя. Рам разблокировал телефон и подтвердил, что они друзья.  
— И давно вы знакомы? — Рам снова кивнул, пряча телефон в карман.  
— Со школы, — внезапно добавил он. Кинг даже замер, но продолжения не последовало. Зато теперь ему хотелось найти способ разговорить этого молчуна. Голос у него был на удивление приятный.  
— Так ты все-таки умеешь разговаривать? — не мог он удержаться от подколки. В ответ получил только суровый взгляд и чуть приподнятые брови.  
— Ладно-ладно, проехали. Слушай, мне нужно в торговый центр, — Кинг глянул на время в телефоне. — Давай так, я переоденусь, и встречаемся тут через пятнадцать минут?  
Дождавшись, пока Рам уже традиционно кивнёт, Кинг поднялся к себе и быстро переоделся. Спустившись, он нашёл Рама в гостиной, как они и договаривались. Он тоже сменил строгую рубашку на более неформальную футболку с рукавами.  
Стоило подойти к машине и вынуть ключи, как Рам встал перед ним и требовательно протянул руку.  
— Что такое? — не сразу понял Кинг и попытался открыть дверь машины. Но Рам ему не позволил и выразительно посмотрел сначала на ключи, потом на свою пустую ладонь. — А, хочешь сказать, что ты поведёшь? Ну ладно.  
Особого смысла спорить не было, так что Кинг просто отдал ключи, обошёл машину и сел на пассажирское место. До торгового центра они доехали без приключений. Однако, когда они оставили машину на парковке и собирались выйти, из-за угла внезапно выехал какой-то лихач на спортивной тачке, и если бы Рам не среагировал и не дёрнул Кинга на себя, все могло бы закончится в больнице вместо торгового центра.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Кинг, когда звук отъезжающей машины затих, а пульс перестал зашкаливать. — Похоже, родители были правы, и нянька вроде тебя мне необходима. 

Рам ничего не ответил, просто смотрел очень внимательно.  
— Идём? — спросил Кинг и попытался забрать свою руку из ладони своего бодигарда. Но Рам его запястье так и не выпустил и просто потянул его за собой, решительно шагая между машинами к выходу.  
Кинг очень надеялся, что инцидент с машиной останется единственным происшествием в этой поездке, но увы, его ждало разочарование. Для начала он забыл, что при входе в торговый центр располагался фонтан, в котором вечно играли и резвились дети. Какой-то малыш не то случайно, не то специально наступил на бьющую из земли струю так, что она изменила направление и хорошенечко окатила их обоих. Раму досталось чуть больше, потому что он был к фонтану ближе. Всё бы ничего, на улице было жарко, и влажная одежда не доставила бы дискомфорта, но вот в магазине под кондиционерами в мокрых футболках было неприятно.  
— Давай переоденемся? — предложил Кинг, указывая на первый попавшийся магазин. — Я заплачу.   
Они вошли внутрь и направились к вешалкам с футболками. Девочки-продавщицы сразу оживились.   
— Смотри-смотри, как думаешь, они пара? — услышал Кинг и усмехнулся. Ему пришло в голову, что забавно будет купить парные футболки. Пересмотрев несколько вариантов, он остановился на светлой футболке в полоску. Взяв одну, он вручил её своему спутнику.  
— Иди примерь!   
Рам послушно забрал футболку и направился в примерочную. Через пару минут он вышел уже в новой футболке. Она оказалась вполне впору, а короткий рукав открыл татуировку на предплечье. Кинг уже заметил одну на шее за ухом, теперь понял, что она не единственная. Интересно, а есть ли ещё?  
Девочки продавщицы за его спиной восхищённо выдохнули. Кинг снял с вешалки вторую футболку и повернулся.  
— Мы возьмем две, — сказал он. Девочки расплылись в понимающих улыбках, закивали и попросили его пройти на кассу.  
Расплатившись за обе футболки, Кинг попросил срезать бирку и тоже переоделся. Продавщицы были так любезны, что даже выдали им пакет, в который можно было сложить мокрые вещи.  
— Слышал, да? — спросил Кинг, выйдя из магазина. — Они решили, что мы парочка.   
Рам ничего не ответил, но недовольства на его лице заметно не было.  
— Кстати, классная татуировка, — продолжил Кинг. — Я бы тоже хотел себе сделать, но боюсь иголок.   
Рам посмотрел на него скептически, и Кинг счел нужным пояснить.  
— В детстве меня собака покусала, и пришлось делать много уколов. Вот поэтому. Собак я, к слову, тоже боюсь. — Они как раз дошли до эскалатора. — Нам нужно в книжный магазин, это наверху.  
Наверное, уже не стоило удивляться тому, что едва эскалатор с ними дополз до середины, как неожиданно остановился и застрял. К счастью, Рам стоял позади и удержался сам и придержал Кинга. Наверх пришлось подниматься пешком, хорошо, что никто не споткнулся. И, разумеется, стоило им сойти с эскалатора, как он снова заработал.  
— Знаешь, — поделился Кинг своими мыслями, — вот теперь я начинаю верить, что все эти случайности и совпадения не такие уж случайные. И спасибо тебе снова.   
Рам чуть пожал плечами, мол, ничего такого, и кивнул на книжный магазин, возле которого они стояли. Первым делом Кинг решил, что посмотрит кое-какую литературу по работе. Книга, про которую он слышал от коллеги, оказалась на верхней полке. Кинг попытался вынуть её, но то ли книги стояли очень плотно, то ли что-то зацепилось, но она никак не хотела выниматься. Он дернул сильнее, и тут стеллаж с книгами начал заваливаться прямо на него. Рам среагировал, снова потянув его за руку и вытаскивая в проход, но несколько падающих книг все же задели по спине и плечам. Пожалуй, даже синяки останутся. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что накренившийся стеллаж оперся на соседний, стоявший у стены. Пол был засыпан упавшими книгами. Посетители смотрели в сторону шума, и кто-то из работников уже шёл к ним. В этот раз уже Кинг дёрнул Рама за руку и потащил в сторону выхода, который, на их счастье, располагался рядом.  
Наверное, убегать было глупо и по-детски, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Только отдалившись от книжного на достаточное расстояние, Кинг остановился и упёрся ладонями в колени. Чуть отдышавшись, он рассмеялся.  
— Прости, заставил тебя побегать, — сказал он. Рам покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся. Вау, это было мило и стоило дурацкой пробежки.  
— В этот магазин мы уже не пойдем, но, кажется, тут был ещё один, внизу.  
Решив второй раз не рисковать с эскалатором, они направились к лифту, но на том висела табличка «Не работает». Пришлось обойти пол-этажа, чтобы добраться до лестницы, при выходе на которую только внимательность и быстрая реакция Рама спасла Кинга от того, чтобы получить дверью в нос. Выходящий с лестницы мужчина долго извинялся. Кинг не удивился, если бы оступился, спускаясь по лестнице, но всё сложилось хорошо. Обошлось всё и в книжном магазине. Правда, тоже стараниями Рама, который отстранил его и сам снял с полки нужную книгу.   
— Пойдём, перекусим, — предложил Кинг, когда они вышли из книжного магазина. Обедать вроде ещё было рано, поэтому он выбрал небольшое кафе на первом этаже. Они заняли столик в углу и заказали напитки и десерт. Учитывая свое «везение», Кинг боялся, что либо обольётся кофе, либо испачкается десертом, и потому старался быть предельно аккуратным, а проклятие в результате сработало иначе: карточка на кассе не прошла, и пришлось расплачиваться Раму.   
Не желая больше рисковать, Кинг решил отправиться домой. Фонтан на выходе они благоразумно обошли по большой дуге. Дома Кинг увлёкся только что купленной книгой, и остаток дня прошёл без особых происшествий.

Утро следующего дня началось с того, что Кинга разбудил какой-то повторяющийся звук. Точно кто-то пищал или плакал. Раздёрнув шторы в своей комнате, он увидел на ветке дерева возле окна серого котёнка. Как тот умудрился забраться так высоко, было непонятно, но слезать обратно он явно не умел. Раскрыв окно, Кинг протянул руку, но до котёнка не дотянулся. Котёнок запищал жалобнее и немного попятился, перебирая лапками по ветке. Недолго думая, Кинг забрался на подоконник и попытался вытянуть руку дальше. Ещё немножко, чуть-чуть — и вот он уже держался рукой за ветку в нескольких сантиметрах от мохнатых лапок. Котёнок вжался в ствол и жалобно пищал. Достаточно было протянуть вторую руку и схватить его, но тут вставала другая проблема. Кинг буквально оказался растянут между подоконником и веткой дерева. Наверное, посильнее оттолкнувшись, он смог бы самостоятельно вернуться в комнату, но с котёнком в руках это было бы сложновато. Кинг выругался. Вот и что теперь делать?  
Позади хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги и сильные руки обхватили его за бока.  
— Нет, погоди, надо забрать его! — попытался возразить Кинг, когда Рам потянул его в комнату.  
— Снизу, — ответил Рам. — Лестница.  
Кингу пришлось отпустить ветку и позволить втащить себя обратно в комнату. Рам не отпускал его, пока он не слез с подоконника на пол.

— Как ты вообще понял, что мне нужна помощь?   
Рам не ответил, вместо этого взял его за руку и потянул из комнаты. Лестница нашлась в гараже, вдвоём и почти без происшествий (будущий синяк на ноге не считается) они притащили и поставили её под дерево. Кинг хотел влезть сам, но Рам так на него посмотрел, что он послушно остался внизу, придерживать лестницу. Снять котёнка не составило труда, а вот что с ним было делать дальше?  
— Нужно его покормить, — решил Кинг, и они отправились на кухню.  
Котёнок был ухоженный и не слишком похож на уличного. Он быстро сообразил, что нужно делать, когда перед ним поставили блюдечко, а налакавшись молока, принялся вылизывать шёрстку. Спустившаяся мама предположила, что котёнок соседский, потому что вроде она видела у них похожую кошку, так что после завтрака было решено выяснить, так ли это.  
Плюсы отпуска дома в том числе в том, что не нужно было готовить завтрак самостоятельно или идти куда-нибудь, чтобы поесть. Пока Кинг принимал душ и переодевался, мама уже всё приготовила. Когда он спустился, Рам был в кухне, он как раз расставлял тарелки на столе.  
— Из Рама выйдет отличный муж, — похвалила его мама.  
— Мам! — возмутился Кинг.  
— Что? — спросила женщина, улыбаясь. — Я же не сказала, что для тебя.  
Кинг посмотрел на Рама, но тот невозмутимо продолжал накрывать на стол. Хотя Кингу показалось, что он слегка покраснел, но, может быть, только показалось?  
Прежде чем сесть за стол Кинг решил проверить спасённого. Котёнок свернулся клубочком на подстилке из старой футболки в коробке, которую ему выделили, и спал. Кинг опустил руку, чтобы погладить его, но то ли так совпало, то ли новоприобретённое везение сработало, малыш проснулся и цапнул его за палец. Кинг вскрикнул и отдёрнул руку. Рам тут же оказался рядом, требовательно взяв его за руку, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения.  
— Всё нормально, — Кинг попытался забрать руку, но именно этот момент выбрала его старшая сестра, чтобы войти.  
— Ехала мимо, решила с вами позавтракать, — сказала она, целуя маму, а потом повернулась и заметила Рама, который всё ещё держал Кинга за руку.

— Какая прелесть! — с восторгом выкрикнула сестра. — Кинг, ты наконец привёл домой парня!  
Кинг знал, что его сестра слегка помешана на любви двух парней и всегда мечтала, чтобы он тоже завёл себе бойфренда. Пока Рам слегка отвлекся, он выдернул руку из его хватки.  
— Не обращай внимания, это моя старшая сестра, пи’Камфа.   
Рам молча сложил руки в приветственном жесте.  
— А это Рам, родители наняли его, чтобы присматривал за мной, пока у меня полоса невезения, — пояснил Кинг и направился к аптечке, которую уже достала мама. — Но, как видишь, не всегда получается.  
— Я знаю, мама мне писала. Но вы так мило смотритесь, — продолжала восторгаться сестра. — Я точно знаю, что рано или поздно вы друг другу понравитесь! Смотри, какой он красавчик!  
— Садись лучше завтракать, — вмешалась мама, ставя на стол ещё одну тарелку. — Мальчики без тебя разберутся.   
Во время еды пи’Камфа настойчиво пыталась разговорить Рама, задавая ему всякие провокационные вопросы. Кто-то другой скорее всего смутился бы и что-нибудь, но сказал, Рам же просто ел с невозмутимым лицом, так что к концу завтрака даже сестра Кинга утомилась и перестала.  
После завтрака они взяли коробку с котёнком и отправились к соседям, про которых говорила мама, но оказалось, что котёнок точно не их, и вообще у них кот, а не кошка. На всякий случай навестили и соседей с другой стороны, но те тоже сказали, что понятия не имеют ни о каких котятах. По возвращении домой, обсудив все с мамой, было решено повесить объявления, а если хозяева не найдутся, то котёнка заберет пи’Камфа, её сыновья давно просили завести кого-нибудь.   
Напечатав десяток объявлений с фотографией, Кинг и Рам отправились расклеивать их по соседним улицам. Вряд ли такой маленький котёнок мог убежать далеко от дома. Удивительно, но расклейка прошла без всяких происшествий, а потому Кинг решил предложить прогулку в парке.  
— Ты умеешь кататься на велике? — спросил он своего спутника. Рам кивнул. — Отлично, тут недалеко есть парк, там можно взять парочку напрокат.

Рам посмотрел на него внимательно, Кинг прочитал этот взгляд как «Ты уверен, что с твоей везучестью такая прогулка не закончится в больнице?»  
— Всё будет нормально, ты же со мной, — ответил Кинг. — Идём!  
Выбрав в прокате два велосипеда поновее, они отправились на прогулку. Парк был огромный, со множеством дорожек, а людей в это время было ещё не слишком много, так что большую часть прогулки можно было представлять, что они совсем одни. Кингу нравилась природа, запахи травы и деревьев, которые не так легко было уловить в центре города, но которые наполняли воздух в парке. Стоило чуть повернуть голову — и можно было увидеть сосредоточенное лицо Рама, который крутил педали параллельным курсом. Пока это утро обещало лучший день из так неудачно начавшегося отпуска. И почти привычное уже невезение, казалось, отступило. Подумаешь, цепь слетела пару раз, Кинг даже не свалился, вовремя сориентировавшись, а Рам всё быстренько починил.  
Накатавшись, они купили воды и перекусить, уселись под деревьями передохнуть, оставив велосипеды в сторонке. Усталость от поездки вместе с жаркой погодой слегка разморили, и Кинг улегся прямо на траву. Солнце едва просвечивало сквозь густую листву деревьев, создавая причудливую игру света и тени на траве. Кинг прикрыл глаза, но потом открыл снова, повернулся и посмотрел на Рама. Тот тоже лег на траву рядом и теперь смотрел в небо.  
— Знаешь, — начал Кинг, и Рам повернул голову в его сторону. — Я даже рад, что со мной случились все эти неприятности.  
— Почему? — спросил Рам, и Кинг посмотрел на него удивленно. Вау, это было неожиданно.  
— Потому что иначе я проводил бы отпуск один. Мои друзья работают, и у них не так много времени, чтобы тусить со мной. А так у меня есть ты, а из неприятностей иногда получаются забавные приключения. Как сегодня с котёнком или с той полкой в магазине. Так что я рад.   
Рам продолжал смотреть на него, но в этот раз Кинг не мог понять, что значит его взгляд. Потом он отвернулся, и Кинг решил уже, что разговор закончен, но…  
— Я тоже, — сказал Рам и улыбнулся. Кинг внезапно почувствовал, что сердце забилось быстрее, а щёки, кажется, покраснели.   
— Давай поспим, — предложил он, быстро отворачиваясь. — Глаза совсем закрываются.   
Когда Кинг открыл глаза, вокруг уже потемнело. Небо затянуло тучами, воздух сгустился, стало прохладнее, и явно вот-вот собирался пойти дождь.

— Рам, — толкнул он в плечо всё ещё спящего парня. — Рам, давай просыпайся, а то мы сейчас промокнем!   
Рам нехотя сел и протёр глаза, потом огляделся, быстро встал и протянул Кингу руку.  
— Доехать назад мы уже не успеем, — сказал Кинг, пока они шли к велосипедам. — Но там чуть дальше есть второй пункт проката, поехали туда. А домой вернёмся на автобусе.   
Рам кивнул, открывая замки их велосипедов. Им повезло, и до проката они успели до того, как с неба ливануло. Повезло и с тем, что система проката оказалась одна и та же, и велосипеды у них забрали без проблем. А вот до автобусной остановки бежать пришлось уже под дождём. Народу оказалось немного, это позволило им спрятаться под навесом в ожидании автобуса. С автобусом повезло меньше, видимо, из-за дождя он приехал почти полным. Будь Кинг один, он подождал бы следующего, чтобы не толкаться, но Рам решительно взял его за руку и почти втащил в салон. Протиснувшись между людьми, они немного отошли от двери в середину, где было посвободнее. Как раз в этот момент автобус сделал резкий поворот, и Кинг точно свалился бы на кого-нибудь из сидящих, если бы Рам не придержал его за талию.  
— Спасибо, — Кинг рассчитывал, что его отпустят, но рука Рама осталась на месте.  
— Всё нормально, я могу и сам, — возразил Кинг и попытался отодвинуться, но в этот момент автобус снова занесло, и уже он сам в попытке удержаться схватил Рама за рубашку. Тот посмотрел на него взглядом «Я же говорил» и прижал к себе ближе, сдвинув ладонь на спину и чуть приобнимая. Кингу ничего иного не осталось, как смириться. В какой-то момент ощущение теплой ладони на спине даже стало приятным. Правда, поскольку ехать им нужно было всего несколько остановок, это ощущение быстро закончилось. Протолкнувшись обратно к дверям, они вышли из автобуса и бегом кинулись к дому. Дождь всё ещё лил как из ведра, а от автобусной остановки до дома Кинг было вполне приличное расстояние, так что когда они наконец вошли, с них текло ручьём.  
— Быстро в душ, — велел Кинг, стаскивая с себя мокрую обувь. Хорошо, что на втором этаже было две ванные комнаты, и никому не нужно было ждать своей очереди.  
Дождь никак не думал стихать, поэтому снова выходить на улицу не хотелось. Котёнка, как оказалось, забрали ещё утром. Мама смотрела в гостиной какое-то шоу по телевизору, а Кинг решил, что проведет ленивый вечер в кровати. Он просто листал последние посты в ленте, когда внезапно прилетело сообщение от лучшего друга. «Знаю, что ты у родителей. Не хочешь завтра сходить выпить?» — писал Бон. «Почему нет?» — ответил Кинг. «Тогда встречаемся как обычно».

Кинг отложил телефон и уставился в потолок. Выпить с друзьями было отличной мыслью, но как быть с Рамом? Позвать его с собой? Тогда придётся объяснять, почему они вместе. Не звать и пойти самому? А если что-нибудь случится? С его так ничем и необъяснимой невезучестью что-нибудь случится наверняка. Просто попросить Рама забрать его после пьянки?   
Так ничего и не решив, Кинг взял телефон обратно в руки и открыл приложение.  
«Друзья позвали меня завтра выпить. Если хочешь, можешь остаться дома или встретиться со своими друзьями».  
Прошло пару минут прежде чем телефон показал ответ Рама. Такой же лаконичный, как и обычно.  
«Нет»  
«Что нет?»  
«Нет, я иду с тобой»  
«Тебе не будет неловко с моими друзьями?»  
«Дыан тоже придёт»  
Дыан — это парень Бона. Кинг вспомнил, что видел его в друзьях у Рама. Ну что же, если так, то, наверное, ничего страшного, что Рам пойдёт с ним в бар. 

К утру дождь закончился, и снова ярко засияло солнце. После завтрака Кинг решил, что самое время навестить своё секретное убежище, которое пряталось в глубине сада. Что-то среднее между беседкой и оранжереей, где, как и в его комнате в родительском доме, как и в его собственной квартире, всё было заставлено цветами. Когда его не было, мама заботилась о них, но он тоже периодически приходил навестить и проверить своих деток.  
Рам, как и положено няньке-телохранителю, пришёл следом и внимательно следил, как бы с подопечным чего не случилось. Кинг предложил ему сесть на подушки, которые специально для этого лежали на полу, и сам тоже устроился рядом. Поначалу всё шло отлично, Кинг разговаривал со своими малышами, проверяя, в каком они состоянии и отмечая, какие следовало бы пересадить в ёмкости побольше, а какие переставить в тень или, наоборот, ближе к свету. Но стоило ему перейти к верхним полкам, как он снова попал в полосу невезения. То ли он задел этажерку, снимая очередной горшок с полки, то ли растения, стоявшие наверху, спутались между собой побегами, но, так или иначе, все горшки с верхней полки вдруг повалились вниз. В очередной раз Кинг порадовался, что согласился на то, чтобы за ним присматривали. Если бы не Рам, какой-то из горшков точно прилетел бы ему в голову, и неизвестно, с какими последствиями. А так, каким-то чудом, Рам успел дернуть его на себя, и хотя Кинг свалился прямо ему в объятия, зато почти не пострадал. Для растений всё закончилось куда хуже. Единственный чудом уцелевший горшок остался у него в руках. Поставив его рядом на пол, Кинг выпутался из рук своего спасителя и осмотрел место трагедии. Всюду была рассыпана земля, осколки горшков, отломанные побеги и листья. Глядя на это безобразие, Кингу хотелось расплакаться.  
— Нужно тут всё убрать, — сказал он и присел, чтобы подобрать первое растение, но Рам потянул его за руку и заставил подняться.  
— Нет, — сказал он и показал себе на лоб.  
— Что, у меня что-то на лбу? — спросил Кинг и вытер лоб рукой. На тыльной стороне ладони остался кровавый мазок. Видимо, какой-то осколок так удачно-неудачно отлетел.  
— Да я просто король неудачников, — вздохнул Кинг. Рам потянул его за руку обратно в дом, достал на кухне аптечку, усадил на диван и сам промыл царапину и заклеил её пластырем. Кинг терпеливо вынес все манипуляции, но потом вернулся обратно. Нужно было попробовать спасти то, что ещё можно было спасти.   
Почти весь день они провели, заботясь о пострадавших цветах. Пришлось поехать в магазин за новыми горшками и грунтом, а потом аккуратно пересадить все повреждённые растения. Некоторым повезло больше, и они почти не пострадали, другим меньше, и пришлось обрезать сломанные части. Кинг всё время просил у них прощения, гладил по листьям и обещал лучше заботиться. Кроме того, он старался быть очень осторожен, чтобы от его неудач не пострадали бы и остальные растения. Поэтому приносить, уносить что-то и расставлять горшки на полках он доверил Раму. Тот честно старался помочь, чем мог, и всё обошлось без новых происшествий.  
Закончив с работой и приняв душ, Кинг завалился на кровать и собирался не вставать с неё желательно до следующего утра. Но не успел он взять в руки телефон, как тот звякнул новым сообщением.  
«Я уже на месте, а где все?» — писал в общий чат Ти, один из его университетских друзей.  
«Мы почти на месте», — тут же отозвался Босс, ещё один его друг. Кинг застонал и поднялся с кровати. Он обещал встретиться с друзьями и не любил нарушать обещания. В дверь постучали.  
— Входи, — разрешил Кинг, поднимаясь и открывая шкаф, чтобы переодеться. Рам остановился на пороге и смотрел вопросительно и, кажется, чуточку осуждающе.  
— Да-да, я забыл про встречу, — сознался Кинг. — Сейчас переоденусь и поедем. Можешь подождать внизу.   
Рам остался на своём месте и продолжал смотреть.  
— Да ничего со мной не случится, серьёзно, будешь смотреть, как я переодеваюсь?   
Рам чуть пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, смотри, — разрешил Кинг и стянул футболку через голову.   
Быстро переодевшись, он проверил кошелек, телефон и ключи.  
— Я готов, — кивнул он Раму. — Возьмём такси, так ты сможешь выпить, если захочешь.  
Когда они вошли в бар, вся компания уже была на месте, но, похоже, Бон с Дыаном опередили их не намного.  
— Что, Бон, жёнушка уже не отпускает тебя одного выпить с друзьями? — услышал Кинг вопрос Босса.  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Дыан, намекая на то, что Босс пришел с Меком. — Я вообще не с вами пришел встречаться.  
— А с кем? — удивился Ти.   
В этот момент подошедший Рам как раз тронул Дыана за плечо, тот обернулся и радостно воскликнул.  
— Привет, Рам! Вот с ним, — пояснил он остальным.   
Рам сложил руки в приветственном жесте и поклонился старшим, те приветствовали его в ответ нестройным хором. Кинга это слегка смутило, неужели он был единственный, кто реально не помнил Рама со времен учёбы?  
— Мы сядем там, — сказал Дыан Бону и указал на соседний столик.  
— Много не пей, — велел его парень, но Дыан только отмахнулся и потащил Рама за собой.  
Кинг сел за стол к друзьям и они, наконец, обратили на него внимание.  
— Вы с Рамом пришли вместе? — удивился Ти.  
— Что, наш Кинг тоже нашел себе муженька? — не обошелся без подначки Босс. Мек только кивнул, поддерживая своего парня.  
— Идите вы! У нас не такие отношения, — возразил Кинг.  
— А какие?  
— Дурацкая история. Давайте закажем выпить, и я расскажу.  
Выпивку им принесли быстро, и, осушив первую порцию, Кинг рассказал про все свои неприятности, которые начались с приездом к родителям, и про то, почему теперь за ним всюду ходит Рам.  
— Ты не думал, что это проклятие? — предположил Босс.  
— Проклятие? — удивился Кинг.  
— Ну да, знаешь, может, обидел духов чем-то? Или пообещал что-то за помощь и не выполнил? Или просто соседу насолил тем, что музыку громко слушал, он тебя в сердцах и проклял?  
— Музыку я в наушниках слушаю, — возразил Кинг, но на самом деле задумался. У него не было ни одной идеи, откуда бы могло взяться проклятие, но зато оно точно объяснило бы всё происходящее.  
— Я слышал об одной заклинательнице, которая умеет снимать проклятия, — вспомнил Ти. — Она где-то на побережье живёт, но люди к ней со всей страны приезжают. Я поищу и скину тебе, как её найти.  
Кинг кивнул. Не то чтобы он очень доверял всяким заклинателям, но рационального объяснения его внезапным несчастьям всё равно не было, так что стоило попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь. Вряд ли всё станет хуже, чем уже есть.  
— Ладно, а у вас какие новости? — спросил он, наливая себе второй стакан.  
Кинг не собирался много пить. Так, пару стаканов, чтобы расслабиться и поддержать компанию. Друзья рассказывали какие-то истории из нынешней взрослой жизни или вспоминали университетские годы. Кинг слушал, кивал, вставлял какие-то комментарии, но взгляд сам собой всё равно притягивался к Раму. Потому что Рам разговаривал. Нормально, как все люди. За полчаса с Дыаном он сказал больше фраз, чем за три дня Кингу. Не то чтобы Кинг прям считал… Но да, считал. И это было обидно. Нет, он понимал, что Дыана Рам знает гораздо лучше и потому чувствует себя в его обществе комфортно. И что он сам вполне научился понимать, что Рам хочет ему донести по мимике, жестам и отдельным словам, таки сказанным вслух. Но иррационально всё-таки хотелось, чтобы этих слов было больше.   
А потом к Раму и Дыану присоединились ещё несколько человек, и с ними Рам тоже разговаривал. Да, может быть, из всей своей компании он говорил меньше всех, но всё равно гораздо больше, чем с Кингом. А ещё он улыбался, и это делало его более живым и настоящим. Он был рад компании своих друзей. Был ли он так же рад компании Кинга, или тот был для него всего лишь работой?  
Увлечённый этими наблюдениями Кинг осушил и третий стакан, и четвёртый, и к концу вечера, когда все собрались расходиться, с трудом назвал бы общее количество выпитого.  
— Хорошо, что мы на такси, — заметил он, когда вышел из бара заботливо поддерживаемый Рамом за талию. Он вроде стоял на ногах, но как-то неустойчиво, и потому приходилось полагаться на то, что его удержат. Босс и Мек уже уехали, Дыан как раз пытался запихнуть тоже слегка перебравшего Бона в машину, Ти похлопал Кинга по плечу, прощаясь, и направился в сторону остановки.   
Их такси тоже подъехало. Рам открыл дверь, помог Кингу забраться на заднее сидение и сам сел рядом. Помня, что он не любит общаться с незнакомцами, Кинг сам назвал водителю адрес. Машина тронулась, и Кинг откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. Только когда такси остановилось, они расплатились и покинули автомобиль, он осознал, что, собственно, произошло.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что я назвал не тот адрес? — спросил он Рама, глядя на многоэтажку, в которой располагалась его квартира. — А впрочем, так даже лучше.  
Кинг похлопал по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли ключи, и направился к входу. Алкоголь всё ещё действовал, так что двигался он не очень уверенно, и Рам тут же оказался рядом и снова придержал его за талию. Как назло, по пути к лифту навстречу им попалась соседка. «Насплетничает теперь», — подумал Кинг, а впрочем, не так уж его волновало, что о нём подумают соседи. С третьего раза попав ключом в замок, он открыл дверь и вошёл в коридор, включая свет.  
— Осторожно, не задень тут ничего, — предупредил он Рама, имея в виду многочисленные горшки с растениями, развешанные на стене. И тут же сам, покачнувшись, чуть не сорвал один из них. Рам, взяв его за плечи, прислонил к противоположной стенке. Потом закрыл дверь, разулся сам, помог разуться Кингу и провёл его в комнату. С чувством облегчения Кинг плюхнулся на небольшой диванчик, стоявший в гостиной. Хм, а об этой проблеме он не подумал. Кровать была одна, а на диванчике ни один из них бы не поместился. А впрочем, что такого, чтобы спать в одной кровати?  
— Там в шкафу можешь взять полотенце и что-нибудь переодеться, — сказал он всё ещё стоящему Раму. — Иди в душ первым, потом я.   
Рам посмотрел на него скептически, но Кинг помахал рукой.  
— Обещаю, что не встану с дивана, пока ты в душе. Особенно если ты сейчас принесешь мне воды из холодильника.  
Кинг честно исполнял обещание и даже не думал подниматься. С большим удовольствием он бы вообще не шевелился до самого утра, но диван действительно был маленьким и неудобным. Раздался звук нескольких оповещений, и Кинг вытащил телефон. Ребята в чате отписались, что добрались до дома, и он тоже написал, что с ним и Рамом всё в порядке. Он почти ждал, что кто-нибудь сейчас пошутит про то, что они всё-таки вместе, но то ли всем было наплевать, то ли они уже свалили спать. Ещё одно сообщение было от сестры.  
«Твоя соседка написала, что ты пришел домой с парнем в обнимку. Это же Рам? Решили провести ночку вдали от родительских ушей? Не забудьте про защиту и хорошо там повеселитесь!»  
«Не выдумывай! Просто выпили с друзьями, и я решил, что не стоит ехать к родителям в таком виде»  
«Я знаю, что у тебя в квартире только одна кровать, так что я благословляю вас, мальчики!»  
Кинг решил, что убеждать сестру бесполезно, и просто отложил телефон. Он совсем уже собрался прикрыть глаза и подремать, но тут дверь открылась и вышел Рам. Парень был в его шортах и майке и вытирал полотенцем голову. Кинг уже видел его татуировку на предплечье, и за ухом, а теперь заметил еще одну, на всё плечо. Все они удивительным образом шли Раму, и Кинг как-то внезапно точно разглядел его. У него было красивое тело, спортивное. Ну да, бокс же! Рам остановился посреди комнаты и смотрел на него в ответ. Кинг поймал себя на том, что мысли обрели странное направление.  
— Пойду тоже в душ, — решил он, поднимаясь с дивана. Рам явно хотел возразить, но Кинг опередил его. — Мне уже лучше, всё будет нормально.   
Он зашел в спальню за сменной одеждой, Рам последовал за ним.  
— Ложись, — Кинг указал на кровать. — Обещаю, я не упаду в душе. Такое уже было, а ни одна неприятность пока не повторилась.  
Когда Кинг вышел из душа, Рам сидел на кровати и что-то смотрел в телефоне.  
— Почему ты не ложишься? — спросил Кинг. Рам не ответил, но отложил телефон и посмотрел в ответ. — Ложись, я выключу свет.  
Кинг сел на свою сторону кровати и дотянулся до выключателя. Свет в комнате погас, и он влез под одеяло, укладываясь на бок. Рам тоже лёг и повернулся на бок, глядя на Кинга. В темноте рассмотреть лицо чётко не получалось, однако от такого взгляда глаза в глаза стало неловко, и Кинг попытался повернуться на другой бок. Не с его проклятием было рассчитывать на успешность попытки, потому что он бы точно свалился с кровати, если бы Рам не придержал его рукой за талию. Кингу показалось, что он чувствует не только тяжесть, но и тепло этой руки даже через одеяло. И эти ощущения были пугающе приятными, и оттого смущали ещё больше, чем взгляд до этого.  
— Охрана, отмена, — Кинг сдвинул руку Рама с себя. — Обещаю, я не упаду с кровати во сне, можешь спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, — добавил он, подумав.  
— Спокойной ночи, пи, — ответил ему Рам.

Утром Кинг проснулся в одиночестве. Испытывая довольно смешанные чувства по этому поводу, он поднялся с кровати и окликнул своего временного соседа. Никто не отозвался, не заглянул в комнату. Душ в ванной тоже молчал, но, заглянув внутрь, Кинг заметил, что им недавно пользовались. После недолгого осмотра оказалось, что Рама не было не только в постели, но и в принципе в квартире. Решив не слишком волноваться, Кинг нашел телефон и написал «Ты где?». «Вышел купить завтрак, скоро буду», — почти сразу отозвался Рам. Точно, Кинг вспомнил, что продуктов в квартире по понятным причинам не было.   
К тому моменту, когда он привел себя в порядок, Рам уже вернулся и раскладывал купленные блюда по тарелкам. Кинг поблагодарил за заботу и сел за стол, Рам придвинул к нему тарелку с кашей, а потом отошёл в коридор, вернулся и что-то положил на центр стола.  
— Что это? — Кинг подтянул ближе два бумажных прямоугольника. — Билеты на концерт?   
Рам кивнул и принялся за еду. Кинг рассмотрел билеты внимательнее. Название группы было ему незнакомо, а дата… Чтобы проверить, он даже заглянул в телефон.  
— Это ведь сегодня? Ты хочешь сходить? — Кинг ничего не имел против, чтобы Рам развеялся. Один вечер он как-нибудь проведет и без присмотра, ничего страшного.   
Рам кивнул.   
— Дыан отдал, — пояснил он внезапно. Энтузиазм Кинга в желании отпустить Рама сразу поутих. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против Дыана, нет, тот был вполне милым и уже давно встречался с его другом, пару лет назад они даже съехались, но… Почему-то перспектива его совместного похода на концерт с Рамом раздражала.  
— Пойдёшь вместе с ним? — Кинг отложил билеты обратно на центр стола и тоже взялся за ложку.   
Рам посмотрел на него удивленно и отрицательно помотал головой.  
— У него дежурство.  
— А-а, поэтому он билеты тебе и отдал? — уточнил Кинг, Рам согласился. — Так с кем ты хочешь пойти?   
Рам снова на него посмотрел, причём как-то так, что Кинг почувствовал себя очень глупо.  
— А впрочем, это не моё дело, — быстро добавил он, опуская глаза в тарелку. — Можешь пойти с кем хочешь.  
— С тобой.   
От удивления Кинг замер с полной ложкой в руках. Он поднял голову, Рам смотрел на него и улыбался.  
— Прости? Можешь повторить?  
— Я хочу пойти с тобой, пи’Кинг.  
— Эм… Да, конечно, почему нет? — чтобы избежать неловкости, Кинг снова вернулся к своей каше.

Не успел он съесть и пары ложек, как на телефон пришло сразу несколько сообщений. «Как обещал, нашёл тебе адрес заклинательницы», — писал Ти. Следом шло сообщение с адресом и ссылка на страницу в фейсбуке, полную восторженных отзывов. Кто-то избавился от затяжной болезни, кто-то удачно женился и завёл детей, выиграл в лотерею или устроился на работу. Все это выглядело довольно сомнительно, но Кинг забил адрес в Гугл-карты, чтобы посмотреть. Оказалось, это было довольно далеко, небольшой поселок на побережье примерно часах в семи езды на автомобиле. «Расскажи потом, помогло ли, если поедешь», — написал Ти. Кинг поблагодарил, но пока так и не решил наверняка, хочет ли он тратить столько времени на сомнительное мероприятие.   
Оставшийся день прошел без особых происшествий. После завтрака они помыли посуду, точнее, Рам помыл, потому что Кинг чуть не разбил свою тарелку по пути к раковине, собрались и вполне благополучно вернулись домой. Кинг навестил цветы, которые вчера пересадил, потом немного почитал в своей комнате, посмотрел с мамой какое-то телешоу в гостиной. Так и не решив, что же делать с заклинательницей, он решил посоветоваться с мамой и рассказал про предположение Ти. На что мама заявила, что ехать нужно обязательно, потому что всегда есть шанс, что это правда, а даже если и нет, они с Рамом прокатятся и неплохо проведут время у моря. Посетовав, что к морю можно было бы и поближе съездить, Кинг всё-таки решил попробовать. Было решено отправиться прямо завтрашним утром, а пока пора было уже собираться на концерт.  
Концертная площадка располагалась в том самом парке, где они недавно катались на велосипедах, так что в автомобиле не было необходимости, они просто прогулялись пешком. Почти без происшествий, разве что Кинг пару раз оступился или запнулся. Успели вовремя, до начала концерта ещё оставалось примерно полчаса, вот только даже не доходя до концертной площадки было слышно, как много собралось народу.  
— Не знал, что они так популярны, — удивился Кинг, посмотрев на всю эту толпу, почти до отказа забившую окруженную металлическими заграждениями площадку. — Ты большой фанат?   
Рам отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Тогда, надеюсь, мы не полезем в самую толпу? — спросил Кинг, которому не очень хотелось толкаться среди всей этой массы людей. — Останемся поближе к ограждению.   
Рам согласился, и они встали в конец уже недлинной очереди. Похоже, все самые главные фанаты пришли заранее и к этому моменту были внутри. Однако даже теперь вошедшие большей частью стремились занять места поближе к сцене и потому толкались и создавали давку. Пройдя через контроль и оказавшись внутри ограждения, Кинг и Рам не последовали их примеру, а спокойно заняли место напротив сцены у внешнего ограждения. Освещённую прожекторами сцену было видно достаточно хорошо, а цели разглядеть исполнителей во всех подробностях перед ними не стояло. Зато от толпы их отделяло метра полтора свободного пространства, что позволяло нормально дышать и двигаться.   
До концерта оставалось ещё минут десять, но фанаты уже вовсю скандировали название группы и, видимо, имена участников. Хотя Кинг, вероятно, слышал их первый раз в жизни, атмосфера всеобщего ликования захватила и его тоже. Радостное предвкушение заполняло, как теплый воздух — воздушный шар.

— Круто, да? — спросил он Рама. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся. В который уже раз Кинг подумал, что улыбка ему удивительно идёт. Хорошо всё-таки, что он не суровый телохранитель с непроницаемым лицом, как Кинг опасался в самом начале.  
— Хорошо, что мы пришли, — добавил он. — Спасибо, что пригласил.   
Как и полагается почти любому концерту, вовремя он не начался. Организаторы поставили фоном песни группы, фанаты дружно подпевали. Окончательно стемнело, но по периметру ограждение было подсвечено. Кинг заметил в одном из углов паренька, продающего воду из сумки-холодильника. Вечер был теплым, им наверняка захочется пить.  
— Я схожу за водой, — сказал он Раму и показал на продавца. Рам дернулся было пойти с ним, но Кинг его остановил. — Карауль лучше место, а то займут.  
Отстояв за водой очередь из пары человек, Кинг купил две бутылки и направился обратно, высматривая Рама. Они оказались не единственными, кто выбрал безопасное место возле ограждения и не полез в толпу, однако позади всё равно было гораздо свободнее, и парочки или компании стояли обособленно. Поэтому Кинг очень удивился, когда заметил, что около Рама отирался какой-то парень, не то студент, не то школьник. Он что-то спрашивал и время от времени трогал Рама за руку. Тот сохранял каменное лицо и смотрел прямо, но Кинг видел, как ему неприятно, и потому ускорил шаг.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил он строго.  
— А, так вы вместе? — уточнил приставучий парень.  
— Да, а что? — ответил Кинг и протянул Раму одну из бутылок.  
— Ничего, пи, все в порядке, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец. — Твоему парню нужно было просто сказать, что он не свободен.  
— Теперь ты об этом знаешь, почему ты всё ещё здесь?  
— Уже ушёл, — парень поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, потом сложил их перед собой и даже поклонился, но вместо вежливости Кинг все равно чувствовал издёвку. Хорошо, что после этого он всё-таки развернулся и ушёл.  
— Всё в порядке? — Кинг подошёл к Раму и заглянул ему в лицо. Тот пожал плечами и спрятал бутылку с водой в карман рюкзака, стоящего возле ног. За спиной Кинга зашумели, похоже, группа наконец вышла на сцену, и подсветка по периметру отключилась, остались лишь прожекторы, направленные на сцену. Кинг шагнул в сторону, чтобы занять свое место рядом с Рамом, но в темноте за что-то запнулся и чуть не налетел на ограждение. Почти выверенным жестом Рам поймал его в объятия.   
— Прости, это снова моё проклятие, — Кинг ткнулся лбом в плечо Раму.  
— Все нормально, пи, — ответил тот, а потом аккуратно развернул Кинга и поставил перед собой, придерживая за талию.  
— Эй, со мной всё будет ок, — попытался освободиться Кинг, но Рам просто притянул его ближе, заставляя опереться спиной на себя, и скрестил руки на его животе.  
— Так надёжнее, — шепнул он на ухо Кингу, отчего у того по спине побежали мурашки.  
Участники группы на сцене разобрали инструменты, солист поприветствовал публику, бурно ответившую на это, и они заиграли первую песню. Мелодия была приятной, хоть и не совсем в том стиле, который Кинг обычно слушал. Романтичные слова про любовь и такие неожиданные объятия от Рама создавали впечатление, что они на свидании. Мысль об этом вызывала странные ощущения, но, признался Кинг себе, скорее приятные, чем нет. Он очень давно не был на свидании, пожалуй, чуть ли не со школы. И сейчас было слегка неловко оказаться в такой ситуации. Непонятно было, куда пристроить собственные руки, в одной из которых всё ещё была бутылка с водой. Отпив из неё, Кинг закрыл крышку и наклонился, чтобы поставить бутылку, но Рам забрал её и выпустив старшего на секунду из объятий, засунул её во второй карман своего рюкзака. Кинг воспользовался этим и всё-таки встал с ним рядом. Рам выпрямился и вздохнул, Кингу в темноте показалось, что вид у него стал очень грустным. Не очень осознавая, почему он это делает, Кинг взял Рама за руку и закинул её себе на плечи. Рам тут же улыбнулся и расслабился, пристраивая свою руку удобнее. Кинг же облокотился на ограждение позади себя.  
Когда концерт почти закончился, и группа объявила последнюю песню, Рам поднял свой рюкзак и взял Кинга за руку, явно собираясь уходить.  
— Куда ты? — удивился Кинг. Рам показал на толпу, потом на выход. Кинг вроде бы понимал, что он хочет сказать, но…  
— Я хочу дослушать, — сказал он. — Классная песня.   
Рам ещё раз посмотрел на толпу, на Кинга, но потом всё-таки отпустил его руку и снова встал рядом. Песня закончилась, группа попрощалась и ушла за кулисы, кто-то ещё оставался у сцены, напевая и делая снимки на фоне, а у выхода тут же образовалась огромная толпа желающих быстрее покинуть площадку.  
— Ты поэтому хотел уйти раньше? — спросил Кинг. Рам кивнул. — Ничего, немножко подождем, и они рассосутся.  
Подождать на деле пришлось довольно прилично, и то народу стало поменьше только потому, что открыли ещё один выход. Люди расходились в разные стороны, кто-то к остановке транспорта, кто-то к парковке, кто-то, как и Кинг с Рамом, собирался идти пешком. Все что-то обсуждали, делились эмоциями, напевали песни.  
Кинг тоже остался доволен концертом, он даже решил, что добавит пару песен в свой плейлист.  
— А как тебе концерт, понравился? — спросил он, когда они уже шли в сторону дома.  
— Понравился, — ответил Рам. Кинг хотел спросить, что именно понравилось больше всего, но ответ Рама прозвучал раньше. — Потому что с тобой.  
Кинг не нашёлся, что на это ответить, и оставшийся путь до дома они проделали в молчании, но эта тишина между ними не напрягала. Уже дома, оставшись один в своей комнате, Кинг задумался о том, что же дальше. Если назавтра окажется, что на нём действительно проклятие, и его можно снять, Рам уже не станет за ним присматривать. И что тогда? А если это вовсе не проклятие или окажется, что ничего нельзя с ним поделать, останется ли Рам с ним навсегда? Это было бы странно, но такой вариант не казался Кингу неприятным. С другой стороны, в этом случае он всегда будет помнить, что Рам с ним за деньги, а не потому что… Что?

Нужно бы лечь спать, но мыслей в голове было слишком много, так что Кинг решил поиграть во что-нибудь на телефоне, чтобы отвлечься. В результате увлёкся так, что лёг уже под утро и, понятное дело, совершенно не выспался. За завтраком он нещадно зевал, вещи в дорогу покидал не глядя и втайне порадовался, что машину вести не ему. Рам выглядел вполне бодрым и готовым к долгой дороге, так что едва они отъехали от дома, Кинг преспокойно уснул. Кажется, за время дороги они останавливались пару раз, но первую остановку Кинг помнил смутно и проснулся только ко второй. Они пообедали в придорожном кафе, и Кинг решил, что оставшийся участок пути поведёт он. Рам пытался возразить, но Кинг настоял, чтобы он отдохнул. Вдруг им ещё придется ехать обратно. К счастью, всё прошло без происшествий. Разве что в самом конце навигатор слегка затупил, предлагая им свернуть с дороги там, где никакого поворота не было, но они уточнили у местных жителей и благополучно добрались до нужного места.   
Дом заклинательницы оказался в некотором отдалении от всех остальных домов поселка, зато почти на самом побережье. Он был довольно большой, с крытой верандой и местом для стоянки автомобилей. Недалеко также стоял домик для духов, богато украшенный цветами и с множеством подношений. Едва они успели покинуть машину, как к ним из дома вышла молодая женщина. Они вежливо поприветствовали друг друга, и женщина поинтересовалась, что привело их сюда. Кинг объяснил про свои неприятности, а также про то, что ему посоветовали обратиться к заклинательнице за советом. Попросив подождать, женщина удалилась в дом, пообещав узнать, примут ли их. Кинг, видимо, заметно нервничал, поскольку Рам подошёл ближе, взял его за руку и переплёл пальцы, выражая таким образом свою поддержку.  
— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептал Кинг.  
— Проходите, — та же женщина, видимо, помощница заклинательницы, позвала их внутрь.  
— Побудь здесь, — попросил Кинг, освобождая руку. — Надеюсь, это недолго.  
Разувшись на веранде, он вошёл в дом, сразу оказавшись в просторной комнате, в центре которой на небольшом возвышении сидела пожилая женщина. Похоже, это и была заклинательница. Её руки были увешаны браслетами с различными амулетами, на груди тоже висело несколько. Слева и справа от неё стояли курительницы с ароматическими палочками, и запах, несмотря на открытую дверь, в комнате стоял довольно сильный, хотя чем именно пахло, Кинг не смог бы определить. Он остановился на пороге, не зная, что должен делать и говорить, но ему помогла помощница. Она поднесла ему миску с водой, велев омыть руки и лицо, а потом предложила полотенце. После того, как он вытер руки, помощница удалилась, а заклинательница жестом позвала его ближе. Кинг подошёл и склонился в вежливом поклоне.  
— Садись, — велела женщина. — Ничего не говори.  
Кинг послушался, глядя во все глаза. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а от запаха, казалось, скоро закружится голова. Заклинательница смотрела куда-то мимо него, потом закрыла глаза и произнесла какие-то непонятные фразы, похожие на набор случайных звуков.  
— Вижу на тебе проклятие, — сказала она. — Приходи завтра утром, попробуем снять.  
Кинг честно подождал какое-то время, но женщина, похоже, не собиралась продолжать.  
— Простите, это всё? — решился спросить Кинг.  
— Утром приходи, — повторила заклинательница.  
Поднявшись, Кинг ещё раз поклонился и вышел из комнаты на веранду. Следом за ним вышла и помощница.  
— Если вы сейчас поедете назад, — сказала она, — и повернёте на втором повороте налево, там будет небольшой отель, где вы можете переночевать. Приходите завтра к восьми утра, не забудьте подношения.  
— А что приносить?  
— Что посчитаете нужным, — ответила она и ушла.  
Кинг был слегка растерян, так что за руль снова сел Рам. Но он продолжал вопросительно смотреть на Кинга, ожидая, пока тот расскажет, что случилось.  
— Ну, заклинательница сказала, что проклятие на мне есть, и завтра она его снимет, — пояснил тот. — Так что домой мы пока не едем, придется ночевать тут.   
Рам кивнул и завел машину. Последовав инструкции женщины, они действительно нашли небольшой семейный отель. Свободной оказалась всего одна комната, но они уже ночевали вместе, так что не увидели в этом ничего страшного. Оставив вещи в комнате, они уточнили у хозяйки, где можно будет купить подношения и что обычно используют, а также какие развлечения есть поблизости, потому что сидеть весь вечер в номере не хотелось. Развлечений оказалось немного: кафе при отеле, бар неподалёку и небольшой торговый центр. Кинг решил, что лучше уж тогда насладиться общением с природой, поэтому, взяв с собой по паре бутылок пива и кое-какие закуски, они отправились на пляж. Уже смеркалось, небо окрасилось во все оттенки розового и сиреневого, и они просто шли по пляжу, болтая о всякой ерунде. Точнее, Кинг болтал, а Рам слушал и просто улыбался забавным моментам. Даже проклятие, казалось, отступило под очарованием этого вечера, потому что промокшие от набежавшей волны кроссовки Кинга вполне можно было списать на случайность.  
Спустя какое-то время им попалась на глаза большая коряга, которую решено было использовать вместо скамейки. Они уселись лицом к морю и открыли пиво. Какое-то время Кинг ещё продолжал что-то рассказывать, но потом и его запал закончился, и они просто наслаждались чудесной картиной заката, морским бризом и шелестом волн. Кинг в который раз подумал, насколько комфортно ему рядом с Рамом, и снова задумался, что же будет дальше? Завтра проклятие снимут, и Рам исчезнет из его жизни? Одна мысль об этом вызывала протесты. Но даже если Кинг продолжит быть королем неприятностей, он больше не хотел, чтобы Рам оставался с ним ради денег, эта мысль тоже была неприятной. Хотелось, чтобы по своему желанию, потому что им хорошо вместе. Кинг чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на Рама. Тот смотрел на море и, казалось, не замечал, что его рассматривают. Но ведь вчера и еще раньше, до этого, он же говорил, что ему приятно и нравится. Или Кинг сам это придумал? Увидел иной смысл в обычной вежливости? Он вроде научился понимать Рама, но, может, ему только казалось?   
В попытке избавится от навязчивых мыслей Кинг решил допить оставшееся пиво залпом. С его проклятием, разумеется, скользкая бутылка вылетела из пальцев и большая часть пролилась на него. Он вскочил на ноги, стараясь смахнуть с футболки хоть часть жидкости, пока она не впиталась. Рам вскочил тоже, ещё не совсем понимая, что происходит. Однако коварная коряга — всё-таки не устойчивая скамейка, от резких движений она качнулась, задев Кинга по ногам, и он буквально начал заваливаться назад. И снова Рам поймал его, притягивая к себе. На фоне закатного моря вся эта сцена из комедийной тут же превратилась в романтическую. Кинг смотрел Раму прямо в глаза, тот держал его за спину таким привычным жестом, что Кинг не особо раздумывал, когда потянулся вперёд и поцеловал Рама. Он ни на что не рассчитывал, ничего не ожидал, это был секундный порыв. Но Рам притянул его ближе и ответил, и какое-то время в голове Кинга не осталось других идей, за исключением той, что здорово вот так целоваться. Но стоило прервать поцелуй — и целая толпа мыслей заполнила его голову снова. Что если он всё-таки не так всё понял, что если Рам просто не хотел его отталкивать? Что если это всё — минутная слабость и воздействие алкоголя? А завтра им будет некомфортно смотреть друг другу в глаза?  
— Прости, я не должен был этого делать, — Кинг осторожно убрал руки Рама от себя. — Мне лучше уйти первым.   
И он решительно двинулся обратно в сторону дороги к отелю, оставив явно растерянного Рама за спиной. Правда, по пути до отеля он сто раз успел пожалеть, что ушёл так резко, и, может быть, стоило сразу поговорить обо всём, но что было сделано, то сделано. Он поговорит с Рамом завтра, после визита к заклинательнице, чем бы этот визит ни закончился. Кинг пока не очень представлял, что именно он скажет, но поговорить им точно было необходимо.

Когда Рам вернулся в их комнату в отеле, Кинг уже лежал в постели и делал вид, что спит. Он оставил ночник включенным, чтобы тому не пришлось укладываться в полной темноте. Когда Рам, погасив свет, наконец лёг, Кинг выдохнул, но тут Рам придвинулся ближе и обнял его рукой, положив её на живот. Так как Кинг вроде как спал, скинуть руку не было никакой возможности, но очень скоро он и в самом деле уснул. В этот раз Кинг проснулся раньше Рама. Правда, оказалось, что спал он у того на плече, закинув руку на грудь, а Рам по-прежнему обнимал его во сне. Как так вышло, Кинг не имел ни малейшего понятия, но постарался осторожно выбраться из объятий и не разбудить Рама. Ему почти удалось, Рам приоткрыл глаза и сонно заморгал, когда Кинг уже вставал с кровати. Зрелище было умилительное, и Кинг бы с удовольствием на него полюбовался, но пора было уже собираться.  
Порадовавшись, что догадался взять с собой смену одежды и не придётся надевать вчерашние пахнущие пивом вещи, Кинг быстро умылся и оделся. Он немного волновался, как будет себя вести Рам после вчерашнего поцелуя, но не заметил ничего необычного. С вечера они не поставили будильник, так что удивительно, что не проспали, но времени на полноценный завтрак уже не оставалось. Поэтому, купив подношения, они взяли себе перекусить по дороге к дому заклинательницы.  
Помощница снова встретила их у входа на веранду.  
— Можете подождать тут, — она показала Раму, где он может присесть, а Кинга позвала за собой.  
Разувшись, он снова оставил обувь снаружи и босиком прошел в дом. Заклинательница ждала его, сидя на том же месте в центре комнаты. Как и вчера, он омыл руки и лицо в чаше, вытер их предложенным помощницей полотенцем. Прошел ближе и опустился на колени перед пожилой женщиной, поприветствовав её почтительным поклоном. Заклинательница кивнула, затем взяла из курительницы палочки и окурила его ароматным дымом. Прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь, а потом пристально посмотрела на Кинга. Сердце снова заколотилось где-то в горле и очень сложно было усидеть спокойно.  
— На тебе нет проклятия, — сказала внезапно женщина.  
— Но… вчера ведь оно было? — Кинг удивился. Что произошло за это время?  
— Было, — женщина кивнула. — Но, похоже, вы справились и без моей помощи.   
Она посмотрела ему за спину и улыбнулась самыми краешками губ. Кинг обернулся и в открытый проём увидел ждущего его Рама. Тот сидел в тени веранды, казалось, что его лицо ничего не выражает и он абсолютно спокоен, но Кинг знал, что на самом деле он тоже сейчас очень волнуется. Стоп, получается, это Рам снял с него проклятие? Но как? И почему только сейчас, не раньше? Что такого произошло этой ночью, что … Поцелуй. Ну конечно. Все как в самой романтической сказке — прекрасный рыцарь своим поцелуем освобождает принцессу от заклятия. Только вместо принцессы принц. Король. Иронично.   
— И что теперь? — спросил он слегка растерянно.  
— Береги его, — просто сказала заклинательница. — Пока он рядом, никакие проклятия тебя не больше не коснутся.  
Кинг кивнул, хотя на самом деле не считал, что все так просто. Это нужно было обдумать, и это не то, что зависело от него одного.  
— Все будет хорошо, — точно читая его мысли, добавила заклинательница. — Иди к нему.  
Кинг поклонился в благодарность, а затем поднялся и вышел из дома. Помощница последовала за ним в ожидании подношений, которые остались на улице. Рам явно был удивлен, что прием и сегодня закончился так быстро, он вопросительно смотрел на Кинга, но тот жестом показал, что потом объяснит. Они передали помощнице все, что приготовили в качестве подношения, и в последний момент Кинг добавил сверху пару крупных купюр. Они раскланялись и попрощались с женщиной, которая тут же ушла обратно в дом.  
— Всё хорошо? — спросил Рам, едва она скрылась из поля зрения.  
— Идём, — сказал Кинг, ничего не объясняя, и вышел за ограду. Молча они шли по дорожке по направлению к морю, пока не вышли на пляж. Отойдя чуть в сторону, Кинг сел прямо на песок и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Рам тоже сел.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Кинг. Рам кивнул. — Проклятия больше нет.  
Кинг не был уверен, нужно ли рассказывать, как он от него избавился, или лучше оставить это в секрете.  
— Это ведь хорошо? — спросил Рам, так и не дождавшись продолжения от задумавшегося Кинга.  
— Да, это хорошо, — улыбнулся тот. — Теперь тебе не нужно будет следовать за мной и всё время следить, чтобы чего-то не случилось.  
— Но я… — начал возражать Рам, но Кинг его остановил.  
— Подожди. Можно сначала я кое-что скажу?   
Рам кивнул.  
— Это про вчерашнее. И вообще, — Кинг убрал с лица упавшие волосы, маскируя свое волнение.  
— Я хочу извиниться за то, что сделал вчера. — Рам снова попытался возразить, но Кинг опять остановил его. — Забавно, когда я хотел, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, ты молчал. А когда я прошу тебя меня выслушать, ты перебиваешь. Дашь мне сказать?   
Рам снова кивнул, его лицо было очень серьезным, и было заметно, в каком он напряжении сейчас. Кинг вдохнул, собираясь с духом.  
— Я не жалею о поцелуе, — сказал он, и Рам сразу расслабился и чуть улыбнулся. — Только о том, что мы не поговорили до него. Ну или сразу после, но тогда я не мог нормально думать.   
Рам улыбнулся ещё шире, и Кинг усмехнулся. Кажется, он подумал не совсем то, что Кинг имел в виду.  
— Я ещё не очень хорошо тебя знаю, — продолжил Кинг. — Но мне комфортно рядом с тобой, и я был бы рад, если бы ты остался рядом. Не за деньги, не как мой телохранитель или нянька. А потому что ты тоже этого хочешь. Если ты, конечно, этого хочешь. Если нет, то я всё пойму и …   
В этот раз уже Рам не дал ему договорить, перебив.  
— Я хочу, — сказал он и взял Кинга за руку. — Я очень хочу остаться с тобой. Я с самого начала был рядом, потому что этого хотел.  
— Ого, — удивился Кинг. — Какая длинная фраза!  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, пи’Кинг, — ответил Рам и чуть потянул его за руку к себе. Теперь их лица были так близко друг от друга, что Кинг мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку. А ещё каждую трещинку на губах Рама.  
— Могу я поцеловать тебя? — спросил он. Рам кивнул и потянулся к нему первым.  
Последняя внятная мысль Кинга была о том, что его сестра будет в восторге, когда он приведет домой парня. Она ведь так давно об этом мечтала. Главное, не дать ей начать планировать свадьбу.


End file.
